


The Unwilling Wife

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Past Torture, Rape, Slavery, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: After Voldemort won the war, the survivors who had fought against him were auctioned off. Rabastan Lestrange was eager enough to have Luna that he claimed her as his own before the auction was even held.





	The Unwilling Wife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for the [hp_bunintheoven](https://hp-bunintheoven.livejournal.com) Pregnancy Fest for the prompt: Having his baby could be the only thing that saves her in this New World Order.  
>  **PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING THE FIC!**  
>  The major warning elements of this story (rape, torture, slavery) have mostly been glossed over. While there is a rape scene, there is no focus on the reaction and aftermath of it all. This was done on purpose, for a number of reasons; mostly because the focus of the fic was supposed to be the pregnancy and Luna's reactions to it.

Cold, damp stone. It was all she had known for the past six and a half months. Water dripped slowly down the stone walls of her cell, following tracks it had created over the years. These past six and a half months had been some of the worst of Luna’s life. Not that she hadn’t suffered before this; everyone had after they had lost the war. This was different, though. Now it wasn’t just her. A loud clang from somewhere deep inside the manor she was imprisoned in caused her to jump. Placing a hand softly on her swollen middle, she closed her eyes and focussed on breathing deeply.

Everyone who had not been killed or injured too badly to serve had been auctioned off after Voldemort had won the war. Luna had no idea just what had become of some of the people she used to know and, quite frankly, she was a bit afraid to find out. If it was anything like what she had been made to endure… She shuddered.

Rabastan Lestrange had claimed her as his own after the war. He hadn’t even waited for the auction, but had stood in front of Voldemort himself and specially requested her. They ‘had a connection’, according to Rabastan. According to Luna, he had visited her in the dungeons in Malfoy Manor the past Easter and had become more than a little obsessed with her. The clang of metal on metal sounded again and Luna frowned.

“Everyone back against your cell walls,” a deep, rough voice called down the hallway that separated the cells. “Any funny business and you’ll be given to Greyback as a chew toy.”

Grimacing, Luna struggled to her feet. She had discovered that, as the baby inside her grew, it became more and more difficult for her to move easily. She had lost track of the time and date when they had tossed her into this cell, but she had to figure that she was about eight months along now. Letting out a breath, she folded her hands behind her back and pressed herself as close to the wall as she could, not wanting whoever it was who had been tasked with feeding them to have any excuse to hex her.

Doors crashed open along the rows, creating enormous sounds that had her ears ringing. She held still, though. It was not worth the trouble caused to be found out of place. When the door to her own cell opened, it was to reveal Rabastan himself standing in her doorway.

Tall and thin, it was clear that his time in Azkaban had taken its toll on him. His long, dark hair frizzed out, grey streaks clear in the tangled mess. His obviously once-handsome face was now hollow, with bags beneath his sunken eyes. Those eyes… Luna tried to hold back a shiver, but was certain that she had failed. Rabastan’s deep green eyes were usually the only animated part of his face. Wide and constantly alert, they flickered all over the cell before coming to rest on her, as though he were checking for danger.

“Hello, wife.” His tongue flicked out to wet his lips as his eyes dragged down her body. “How is my son?”

This was part of the game he played with her; had played with her since the very beginning. The day after he had claimed her as his own, they had had a ‘marriage ceremony’. Rodolphus Lestrange had been the best man, Ginny Weasley had been Imperiused into being Luna’s maid of honour, and Voldemort himself had officiated. She knew she had to play along, for the baby’s sake, if not her own. Placing a hand softly on her belly, she offered up as much of a smile as she could manage.

“Why not come feel for yourself?”

The glint that entered Rabastan’s eyes at this had Luna’s stomach churning. He licked his lips again as his eyes fell to her breasts.

“Come with me.” When Luna hesitated, he thumped his hand against the doorjamb. “I _said_ come with me!” Spinning on his heel, he exited the cell.

Even the dull light in the hallway between the cells made Luna’s eyes water. She blinked rapidly as she moved, trying to clear her sight. Rabastan was waiting for her a few cells away, speaking to a man she had only seen once, on the day of their ‘wedding’.

“…taking her to my room. I’m not eating down here.”

The second man turned to face her. He so resembled Rabastan that Luna thought for a second that being kept in the dark had sent her a little loopy. It took a few seconds before she realised that she wasn’t seeing double, but Rabastan’s brother, Rodolphus.

“You know what you’re doing?”

Rodolphus eyed her with suspicion, his eyes narrowed so far that she couldn’t see the irises. He stood a little taller than Rabastan, and his hair was shorter, but that seemed to be the only difference between them. He was still thin and gangly, with a haunted look that Luna had come to associate with people who had spent a long time in Azkaban. His fingers twitched, causing the plate he carried to spill some of its contents onto the dirt floor of the dungeon. Sympathy for whoever’s food was now lying on the floor washed through Luna as she watched the two men speaking.

“She’s my _wife_ ,” Rabastan hissed at his brother. “Of course I know what I’m doing.”

A strange sensation tingled down Luna’s spine at his words. _Wife_. The question of exactly what Rabastan thought was between them occurred to her, but she pushed it aside immediately. Of course he didn’t think there was anything _between_ them. Sure, there were moments when he entered her cell that she thought were strange. The beatings had stopped the second he had discovered her pregnancy, and he had been treating her almost delicately, but that couldn’t mean–

“Come, wife.”

Luna blinked. Rabastan was standing with his hand outstretched, a glint to his eyes that gave her chills. Stepping forward, she carefully placed her hand in his.

“We will have dinner together tonight.”

Apprehension tightened Luna’s shoulders, but she kept her thoughts to herself. This was the first time she had been allowed out of her cell since her pregnancy had been discovered. Rabastan used to regularly take her out and into a special cell, one that was reserved for what he called ‘conjugal visits’. Luna had a different term for them altogether, but she had learned not to say anything.

She had learned a lot since being bought. Not just physical things that she had never had the time or partner to experience, but other, much more valuable things. In fact, Luna had a small collection of things that she kept tucked safely in her mind; things that she knew could come in handy one day.

“Observe everything, my Luna,” her dad used to tell her. “You never know when a story will drop into your lap.”

She was certain that her father had not been speaking about her being in this kind of situation when he had given her that advice, but it was useful. If she ever managed to be in a position where she could use any of the information she had collected, then she was sure it would be damaging to their side.

_Avery has a habit of getting drunk and losing his keys._

_Rowle cannot cast a shield strong enough to block even the simplest of charms._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy’s weakness is Draco. And vice versa._

_Theodore Nott is now working high up in the Ministry. He is one of Voldemort’s most trusted advisors when it comes to Hogwarts._

_Selwyn is in charge of the older prisoners._

_There are six cells on either side of the dungeon. Hermione is in one. So is Ginny. The rest are full, save one: the conjugal visit cell._

She had no idea just how much of this information that she had gathered over the past year would be useful, but she kept it anyway. Just in case.

“You are my wife.”

Luna blinked. While she had been lost in thought, Rabastan had led her up and through the house. They were standing outside a set of large double doors that she had never seen before. Silently cursing herself for her lack of concentration, she turned a small smile to Rabastan.

“Yes, I am.”

_Play the game_ , she told herself. _Do not let him get to you._ She nearly flinched when his hand landed on the swell of her belly.

“Our son will be strong.” Leaning close to her, he grinned. “He will be powerful like me, but have your beauty.”

She shuddered when the tip of his finger ran down the side of her face. It had been months since Rabastan had allowed himself to touch her and she found that she had not missed the sensation. The hand that was in hers clenched when she did not respond immediately.

“Of – of course he will,” she stammered as Rabastan’s eyes flashed.

Whatever response he was looking for, she did not know, but this seemed to satisfy him. Waving his hand regally, he opened the doors in front of them and led her inside. The room revealed did not suit him at all. Whereas he was almost scraggy-looking, the room was opulent. Marble floors shone in the dull evening light coming through the high windows, gold-edged mirrors stood along one entire wall, reflecting the candlelight and the floors, and the entire room was furnished in mahogany. The deep red clashed with the grey and blues in the marble floor, but that wasn’t what Luna focussed on. The candlelight was coming from a table and chairs set up in the middle of the room.

“What do you think, wife?” Rabastan swept into the room, dragging Luna with him. “Would you like to have dinner with me?”

Luna’s skin tingled as nerves washed through her. This was a new development; Rabastan had never taken her anywhere in the house other than the dungeons. Swallowing, she glanced up at him. It was strange, being caught in his gaze. She was so used to his eyes flicking everywhere in the room, never settling on one thing. Staring at her now, he cocked his head.

“Well?”

The menace in that one single word was chilling. Biting down on her bottom lip, Luna took a deep breath.

_Play the game…_

“Of course I would. I-it would be my pleasure.”

The smile Rabastan offered her sent a shiver down her spine. Her hand automatically went to cover her belly again, some kind of ancient instinct prompting her to protect the baby that grew inside her. Waddling over, she let out a sigh as she sat down.

“They wanted me to kill you, you know.”

Luna froze. Rabastan was seated across from her, busying himself with arranging his cutlery to his liking. He gave no impression that he knew that what he had just said was unusual in any way.

“Excuse me?”

His eyes flicked up to hers for a moment before returning to the setting before him. “They wanted me to kill you,” he repeated, as easily as though he was informing her of the menu that night. “Mulciber, Nott; even Rod. They all said I should kill you. ‘You can’t _trust_ her, Rabs’, they told me.”

Luna could hear her heart thudding in her chest. It seemed to vibrate through her entire body, causing her hands to shake, and her breaths to shorten. Thinking quickly, she lowered her gaze to the table.

“They… They believe you cannot trust me?”

Where that question had come from, she had no idea, but it seemed to be the right thing to ask. The sounds of Rabastan playing with his cutlery stopped, causing Luna to glance up again. He was leaning close to her, over the table, a wild glint in his eyes.

“You are my _wife_ ,” he practically snarled. “You are the mother of my heir; the woman I _chose_. If I believed I could not trust you, then I would not have married you.”

Luna blinked. There was such fire in his gaze that, if it had been under other circumstances, she would have felt the compliment his words were clearly meant to be.

“I _will not_ murder the mother of my child,” he stated clearly before sitting back in his chair again.

Luna watched him begin to fiddle with his cutlery again for a few seconds before dropping her gaze to her stomach. Whatever else came from this night, she now knew something for certain: having this baby had saved her life.

*~*

“Your brother is out of control.”

Rodolphus grimaced as he swallowed down a large gulp of Firewhisky. He didn’t even spare Avery a glance as he crossed the room to refill his glass.

“You leave my brother alone.”

“He’s insane, Rod. He thinks he’s married to that little slut down in the dungeons! Ever since last Easter when he first laid eyes on her in Malfoy’s dungeons, he’s been obsessed.”

Closing his eyes, Rodolphus downed a triple shot of Firewhisky. It burned through him, causing him to huff out a breath that was mostly smoke. Coughing, he poured himself another before hovering the bottle over to the table that sat between his seat and Avery’s.

“So what if he’s obsessed? She’s a fuck toy, nothing more.”

“A fuck toy that is now having his kid, Rod. He’s up there right now, ‘having dinner’ with her! You know what the Dark Lord would say to that, right?”

Rodolphus’ eyes closed as he swallowed down more whisky. “The Dark Lord officiated at that joke of a wedding they had last year, Atticus. Don’t you think that if the Dark Lord were going to stop him, he would have done it by now?” He poured Avery a drink, splashing the expensive whisky onto the tabletop. “No, we need more purebloods. Are you going to go against what the Dark Lord wants?”

Avery sat and glared at him for a few seconds before grabbing the glass and downing the drink. “Don’t _ever_ call me Atticus again.”

Rodolphus grinned into his glass. Relaxing back into the chair, he let out a sigh.

Yes, he knew that Rabastan’s obsession with this girl was a little… well, strange. But who was he to say how his brother should be happy? If Rabs wanted this baby, then there was nothing that Rodolphus could do about it. Short of murdering the chit, that is. He’d wanted to. Hell, everyone had _told_ him to. They’d told Rabs, as well. But, Rodolphus knew that once Rabastan got an idea into his head, there was no moving it. This girl and this baby were here to stay, no matter what anyone else told them.

“Maybe she’ll meet with a bit of an ‘accident’ one day,” he murmured, almost to himself. “‘ _Terribly_ sorry, Rabs. Your little whore fell down the stairs. _Such_ a shame.’”

Rodolphus joined in with Avery’s laughter at the idea. Yes, let Rabs have his fun with his little whore for the time being. Once he was done with her, they would just dispose of her. The Dark Lord would be pleased to have another pureblood to add to his army, Rabs would have satisfied his cock for a while, and Rodolphus would get to clean everything up. All in all, it would be a satisfying venture.

*~*

“Our son will be the most powerful boy around. He will rise through the Dark Lord’s ranks faster than anyone else ever has.”

Luna nodded along quietly as Rabastan rambled on. He had spoken of nothing other than ‘their’ son and how far he would go in this new life Voldemort had created after he had won the war. She had to suspect that this was not the only reason she had been allowed out of her cell, however. Rabastan’s face had become redder and redder as the night went on and he consumed more of what smelled to Luna like some kind of wine. His eyes were now almost permanently fixed on her breasts.

“He won’t be the only son we have, though,” he stated, licking his lips. “I want four or five, all strong, powerful boys like their father.”

Luna’s stomach churned, the food she had consumed threatening to come up again. In the six and a half months since Rabastan had discovered her pregnancy, her body had healed. It had taken a while for some of the bones she suspected had been at least fractured to heal, but she no longer felt pain when she walked, and her breath no longer whistled through her lungs. Taking a shaky breath, she tried to smile.

“I’m sure you will produce many fine young boys.”

“ _We_ ,” he snarled immediately in response. “ _We_ will have many fine boys.”

His chair clattered to the floor when he stood quickly. His eyes flashed when she gasped in surprise, but it did not deter him. Shoving his hand down the front of the trousers he wore, he staggered a little.

“Get me hard, wife.”

Grasping the back of her head, he thrust his hips at her face. Revulsion clenched Luna’s stomach. When she did not react fast enough, he pulled her hair, yanking her head backwards.

“I _said_ …” One of his hands left her hair and he fumbled at his fly for a few seconds before wrenching her head back down and shoving his limp cock into her mouth. “Get. Me. Hard.”

Luna choked, her throat contracting around the flesh in her mouth. This produced a groan from Rabastan, his hands clenching in her hair again.

“Yessss…” Without waiting for her to do anything else, he began to thrust. “Fuck…”

He hardened rapidly in her mouth, even without her doing anything to him. In fact, Luna was unable to do much of anything, really. Her hands scrambled on his hips, trying to prevent him from thrusting too deeply and choking her, but he would not stop. Her eyes began to water as he hit the back of her throat.

“You’re a good little fuck, wife… Like having your mouth fucked, do you?”

Luna gagged, her breath coming in short gasps as she tried to breathe around the cock filling her mouth. It was too much, too fast. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe…

“ _Fuck_ … Such a pretty little whore you are…” Rabastan staggered sideways as his thrusts became a little uneven. “Gonna come all over those tits and pretty face… You love being covered in my come, don’t you, wife?”

Luna let out an involuntary whimper as her vision blurred. Her head was beginning to spin from the lack of oxygen.

“Yesss, that’s it… That’s it…” He pressed her closer, groaning when she thumped her hands against him, trying to push him away. “Such a pretty little whore for me…”

When he pulled out of her mouth, Luna gasped for breath. Something hot and wet landed on her face and began to drip down her chin as Rabastan moaned above her. She couldn’t care about him or where he was at that moment, though. All she could focus on was getting air into her lungs. Her throat and jaw ached, but she kept her mouth open, gulping great breaths of air.

When her vision finally began to clear a little, she took in the sight before her. Rabastan lay collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. His face was bright red and his eyes were closed. She couldn’t tell whether he was awake or not. Placing her hands on her belly, she tried to take stock.

Her chest ached from the lack of oxygen, her throat and jaw throbbed from being assaulted by Rabastan’s cock, her eyes would not stop watering, and there was come on her face that was dripping down onto her chest. Grabbing the edge of the tablecloth, she swiped at her chin and chest, trying to wipe the semen off without spreading it too far past where it had already landed. The old robes she wore were already stained, so whatever mess this was going to leave on them would just blend in, she figured.

“Come here, wife.”

Luna’s hands shook as she returned her gaze to Rabastan. Lying sprawled on the floor, he still had his cock in hand. He licked his lips as his eyes fell on the white stain on her robes.

“Come here.”

He stretched a hand out to her. Her heart thudding against her ribcage, Luna told herself that there was no way he would be able to recover that quickly; that she was in no danger of being assaulted like that again so soon. It did not help. Swallowing convulsively, she tried to force herself to her feet. She knew what would happen if she didn’t obey his request. She shuffled over to him once she made her feet, her hands clenched by her sides. Her eyes closed automatically when Rabastan grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the floor with him.

“You’re such a good fuck, wife,” he murmured, one of his hands tracing lightly along the side of her face. She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he leant in close to her. “Why are you crying?”

Reopening her eyes, Luna raised a hand to her cheeks. Sure enough, tears formed a wet trail down her face. She hadn’t even realised they were there. Rabastan was eyeing her with suspicion, his red face just inches from hers.

“Happiness,” she managed to whisper in response. “I – I’m so happy that our son will… will have such a – a caring and attentive father.”

Rabastan let out a low growl. The hand brushing along her face moved to grip her hair again, drawing her in so he could smash their lips together in a harsh kiss. He forced her lips open with his tongue, assaulting her mouth once again. When his free hand grasped hers and placed it on his limp cock, she allowed herself to cry freely.

“Gonna fuck you good in th’ mornin’, wife,” he mumbled when he pulled back, his speech slurring. “You’ll be screaming’ my name…”

With that, he fell back to the floor, unconscious. Luna sat there on the floor beside him for a while, afraid to even move in case he woke up again. When a few minutes had passed and the only thing that happened was that Rabastan began to snore, she allowed herself to freedom to have a meltdown.

Wrapping her arms protectively around her middle, she began to cry. Not the silent tears that had fallen down her cheeks a few minutes before, but huge, heaving sobs that had her entire body shaking. She grieved not only for herself and the position she found herself in, but also for the child she carried. This was no world to be bringing new life into. She had always imagined that her family would come about with a man she loved, in a safe and secure marriage. This… _This_ was an abomination.

She had no idea how long she sat there crying. By the time she came back to herself, her eyes were aching, her throat raw, her head throbbing in time with her heartbeat, and her stomach muscles clenching. Her arms trembled as she unwrapped them from around her swollen stomach. Instead of giving her the outlet she wanted, the bout of tears had actually left her weak and even more despondent than before. With shaking fingers, she lifted the hem of her robes to wipe her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she held it for a few seconds before releasing it.

She had played Rabastan’s game. Judging from his actions tonight, it seemed she had played it well. Not that that helped her situation at the moment, though. Or did it?

Luna blinked her raw and aching eyes, trying to force her mind into functioning properly. Yes, she _had_ played Rabastan’s game well, it seemed. Instead of sitting, rotting away in her cell, she was now up inside the house proper. Rabastan lay seemingly unconscious in front of her, knocked out by a combination of alcohol and orgasm. Ignoring the ache in her chest – and everywhere else, really – she glanced around the room he had led her into, adrenalin beginning to pump through her veins.

There were no weapons visible; not that she expected there to be. A weapon was not what she was looking for, however. They had snapped her wand in half the second they had captured her. She had not really been all that good with wandless magic during school, and she hadn’t been practicing it while she had been on the run, either. They didn’t even bother to keep her in one of the magic-dampening cells in the dungeons, as she had shown no signs of being able to injure them without her wand. Sadly, she could not find Rabastan’s anywhere in the room, either. Shoving herself to her feet, she moved as silently around the room as possible.

After a brief search, what she came up with was a heavy crystal decanter, a gold candelabra, and what appeared to be some kind of decorative letter opener. The handle was marble and the ‘blade’, such as it was, was an incredibly dull silver. Standing with her three improvised weapons in hand, her gaze fell to her ‘husband’.

Her adrenalin spiked as the thought of bludgeoning him to death with the decanter crossed her mind. She could picture it now: one hard blow to his head and that would be it. But, no. She knew that she did not have the strength required to murder someone, physical or otherwise. Even if that ‘someone’ was the man who had raped and tortured her. Instead, she took the time to grab one of the curtain pulls and wrap it tightly around his feet. Rabastan snorted and rolled over in his sleep, but did not wake. Luna smiled.

“Goodbye, ‘husband’,” she whispered as she collected her weapons and slipped out the door.

Moving silently with her enormous stomach in the way proved to be a little difficult. There was no real way she could crouch down, as she knew she would just topple over. Still, she knew she had to try.

Out in the hall, she turned to her right, following the path that Rabastan had led her up through the house. Due to her earlier inattention, she did not know the exact way they had come, but she could guess from the differing sources of light. Following the brightest of these lights, she found herself standing on a balcony overlooking the foyer of the house. Luna’s heart leapt in her chest. Just a few scant meters away were the doors to her freedom. It seemed as though her eyes were being drawn to the door she knew led down into the dungeons, though. Her fingers twitched as the needs to both run and to rescue whoever was still downstairs clashed inside her. As she hesitated, one of the doors below her crashed open.

“Fucking disgusting drunk,” a deep, masculine voice growled. “…a fucking mess every time…”

Luna ducked as much as possible, her heart thudding against her ribs again. Clutching the candlestick close to her chest, she held her breath, straining her ears to listen to where the man went. His footsteps were heavy, thudding on the marble floor.

“…house-elves will clean it in the morning…”

Luna’s breath seemed to all leave her at once when the sound of another door being opened and slammed shut echoed through the house. She stayed where she was for a few seconds, though, just in case. Her hand clenched around the candlestick when she pushed herself to her feet again. She had no idea just which door the man had gone into, but figured she may as well check out the room he had exited. Keeping close to the wall, she made her way slowly down the stairs. The room the man had exited was clear from the smell emanating from it.

Luna’s eyes began to water again as she stepped carefully into the room. It appeared to be some kind of informal dining room, with a table and chairs set up at one end of the room, and some soft lounge chairs sitting close to the fire at the other. It wasn’t the furniture she was focussed on, however.

Avery sat slumped in one of the lounge chairs by the fire. His head rolled back against the headrest, his legs were sprawled out in front of him, and his chest and face were covered in vomit. That explained the smell, Luna figured as she looked him over. It was then that her mind seemed to really kick back into action.

_Avery has a habit of getting drunk and losing his keys._

The information that she had collected through overheard conversations and arguments now did not seem so useless. Placing her weapons down gingerly on the dining table, she stepped closer to him.

The smell was nearly overwhelming up close. It was clear from both the colour of the mess on his clothing, as well as the smashed bottle on the floor, that Avery had been drinking Firewhisky. Holding her breath, Luna leant in close, examining his body to see whether he was carrying his keys with him. When she spotted a lump in one of his front pockets, she let the breath out in a sigh of relief. Avoiding the mess as much as she could, she reached into his pocket, keeping her eyes on his face, in case she managed to wake him. He twitched in his sleep, but beyond that, did not move. As soon as she had hold of the keys, Luna made a run for it.

Leaving the weapons on the dining room table, she waddled as fast as she could towards the door leading to the dungeons. Fumbling with the slightly vomit-soaked keys, she began unlocking doors. The sounds of both fear and surprise that came from inside the cells as she unlocked them did not distract her. Once she had every one open, she turned back towards the door leading to freedom.

“ _Luna_?”

From the very first cell she had unlocked emerged Ginny Weasley. Thin, bruised and caked in a combination of dirt and blood, she was hardly recognisable as the same girl Luna had been in school with. Ginny leant against the doorjamb of her cell, her eyes wide.

“What… What happened to you?”

The words were whispered as Ginny’s eyes fell to Luna’s swollen stomach. Luna merely shook her head, though.

“No time to explain. Come on, we must leave.”

The trip outside was uneventful, thankfully. The small group of people she had released gathered around her as they moved, some of them stumbling from both the dark and various injuries. Ginny kept close to Luna as they moved, her hand always placed either on Luna’s arm or the small of her back. Once they had reached the limit of the anti-Apparition spells, Luna turned to face Ginny.

“Where can we go?”

Concern still in her eyes, Ginny offered up a grim smile. “Twelve Grimmauld Place, Islington.”

The sound of people Disapparating began to sound all around Luna as she returned Ginny’s smile. “I will explain later, I promise.”

Turning back to look at the house she had just escaped after Ginny had also Disapparated, Luna placed a hand softly on her belly. This baby had been the reason Rabastan had kept her alive, against everyone else’s wishes. It had also been the driving force behind her leaving tonight. It had saved her life more than once, and it had not even been born yet. This was going to be a special child.


End file.
